


On an Early Morning Work-out

by RyanSinclairDontYouDare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Romance, Shameless Smut, Thasmin Smut, lesbian fluff, lesbian smut, shower smut, thasmin, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanSinclairDontYouDare/pseuds/RyanSinclairDontYouDare
Summary: AU: The Doctor coaches Yaz on Venusian Aikido during a work-out session, which leads to the two needing to cool off in the shower.Includes shameless smut with plot and fluff.





	On an Early Morning Work-out

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point after Season Eleven Episode Nine, I guess? Although really it can be set whenever, baring the references to the main show. The characters and show belong to the BBC and Chris Chibnall. Features The Doctor as portrayed by Jodie Whittaker, and Yasmin 'Yaz' Khan as portrayed by Mandip Gill. All characters included in this work are 18+, and all events are fictional – and any relation to real world events are purely coincidental. However, if your life resembles this, I’m jealous. Occasionally this may become updated slightly if a spelling mistake is found.

The gym was lit in dim artificial lighting, an overhanging fixture from the ceiling occasionally flickering in and out of life. It felt comforting to Yaz that even aboard the TARDIS every gym was the same. Back on Earth, during her regular life, she had gotten into the habit of doing early morning runs before her work. Getting up at the crack of dawn, making sure she was in good shape. Training to be a police-officer was hard enough, cracking down on her diet and how she took care of her body. She decided that even though she was on a ship travelling through space and time that she wouldn’t break the habit. At 0500 Universal TARDIS Time, Yaz would do a five-mile run on one of the TARDIS tracks before engaging in another exercise, doing a different one a day. One morning she would do pull-ups, another she would deal with weights. The young woman didn’t consider herself to be buff by any means, but she was past the point of just being skinny. 

The Doctor wasn’t one to sleep. Her species had evolved over the centuries to only need a couple hours of sleep every couple of days – and when she pushed herself, The Doctor didn’t need to for a fortnight; she would crash for five hours the following morning – but those five hours would feel like a century in her exhausted state. So, during those nights where her companions got some rest she would go down to a workshop and tinker with small inventions she had constructed, read a book or maybe a dozen over a pot of tea, or at times stare off into the distance in the console room, re-living days of her childhood under the burnt orange sky of a world forgotten by the universe. Entire days would be spent playing in fields of wheat, messing around with the other children. Of course, back then she was a he, a small boy with dark hair. But here she was, now deep into her life-span and regenerations, a woman of medium height with shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing hazel green eyes. 

A few hours previously The Doctor was sat with Graham, discussing the works of H.G. Wells. The Doctor had met him, a long time ago – again back when she was a he, albeit a different he than before. This incarnation of The Doctor, one with wavy hair and a dark green Victorian outfit, had once stopped an alien invasion with his help. Graham didn’t believe that there really was an invasion when the ‘War of the Worlds’ radio play was broadcast, but The Doctor ensured him that it happened. She also said that she went dancing on the moon with Marilyn Munroe so Graham did take what she was saying with a pinch of salt. They discussed their fixation with Wells’ work as Yaz and Ryan boxed and trained with a punching-bag, not too far from there they were seated. Yaz was holding the bag and encouraging Ryan to punch it harder. Ryan’s dyspraxia made it difficult to hone his hits, really taking strong concentration to even land them successfully. She wanted to make push Ryan a little but understood that he needed time. It wasn’t a fear of something that be could overcome, but an uphill journey that he would need help with. That’s why Yaz had offered to show him the basics in exercise and boxing, which she had partaken in before. 

The Doctor watched from the side-lines, half ignoring Graham talk about what he did at school many decades ago, and the pranks he and his friends pulled on his English teacher, to watch Yaz. It was how she moved, how her leggings hugged her legs and how her top was loose yet showed off the strap of her sports bra. Yaz was saying something about how a punching-bag was a good way to focus your strength and learn how to box. Ryan was obviously trying to re-create some of the training montages from ‘Rocky’, running that theme music in his head over and over. But every now and then The Doctor’s eyes would focus on Yaz. The way her feet danced on the floor holding the bag in place. How her hair, which was tightly pulled in a ponytail, swung behind her. Perhaps it was a crush. Or an admiration on how she presented herself. The Doctor wasn’t one to shy away from feelings, as such. It just wasn’t something so lustful as it was with Yaz. She had been in love, but she had never felt quite like this. Graham didn’t seem to notice, especially since The Doctor was replying with the occasional “Yes”, or “Oh I know”, or “You should have seen what school was like on Gallifrey”, or “I used to be a teacher you know”. 

But that was a couple of hours ago. The Doctor stood in the control room of the ship, lit in a deep and sombre orange from the crystalline pillars that patrolled the space, re-living days where she – or he, back then – would box with old friends during pass-time. That incarnation had learnt different tricks, pressure points in Gallifreyan biology, how to focus a punch to wind someone for just enough time to put them down. The incarnation just after that one, the one with jet-black hair and a cosmic-hobo look to him, ventured to Venus with two friends and learnt from the wise and ancient Venusians. How they prayed to their god, how to sing in their language, and how to practice Venusian aikido. Jamie, a Scottish warrior, was all for learning of new ways to defend himself, although he could never get the hang of it, and Victoria wasn’t interested in such matters. The Doctor, however, was a natural. Sure, he didn’t have the necessary five arms and five legs to use it to its full effect, but he was promoted to grandmaster by the Venusian Nuns of the Cold Fire either way. The Doctor still used their teachings on occasion. Various incarnations didn’t have the physical strength to fully use it, such as The Doctor’s fifth and seventh forms, but this latest model did. With one finger she temporarily paralysed various people who threatened their safety, something that certainly impressed the others. 

Around 0530 Universal TARDIS Time, The Doctor headed down to the gym, knowing Yaz would be awake by now. Ryan would still be exhausted and a little concussed from when he completely lost balance while boxing and hit his head, and Graham was Graham – if he was awake, he would be making a cheese and pickle sandwich in one of the TARDIS’ many kitchens. The Doctor found Yaz in Gym Fourteen on Deck Ten (the one next to the cinema) having just finished her second lap of the course. For a moment the Time Lord hung back, watching the young woman from afar. Perhaps it was wrong of her, but she looked amazing. She was sweaty, sure, but she was still beautiful. This early in the morning she was in a pair of shorts and a seamless crop-top that showed off her lean figure. She was pretty toned, her smooth skin shaped beautifully under the light. Yaz stopped for a moment and took a swig of water from her bottle, before wiping away the sweat from her forehead with her towel, placed on one of the handrails. The Doctor took a breath, realising that she didn’t want to just stand there, and entered the expansive room. 

Heading over to her friend, The Doctor called out to her. Yaz set the water bottle down and waved at her, still catching her breath. “Good run?” 

“Yeah, still exhausting no matter what though.” Yaz said, patting herself with the towel once again. “What’s on the agenda for today, Doctor?”

The Doctor leaned on the railing, “I was thinking the Medusa Cascade. A rift in the space-time continuum, a literal tear in our universe. In a few hours an asteroid storm will enter the Cascade and will burn in colours never seen in this universe before.” 

“That sounds amazing! The sleepy heads won’t miss it, though?” 

“We’ll still catch the storm. And after that, how about a trip to the Planet Icarus? It orbits so close to its sun that even when it’s night, the sky is still in sunset. The colonists get to watch the sun settle and burn under its Zed-Iron glass roof.” 

Yaz smirked, “You sure there won’t be any big conspiracies or threats we need to take care of while there? No big lava monsters or multi-dimensional terrorists we need to take down?”

“There’s no way to know until we’re there. And even if there is, I’m sure we’ll handle them. Just box with them, huh?” The Doctor mimicked punching the air, not allowing her feet to settle and touch the ground for long.

Yaz raised an eyebrow, “You mean from last night? That was barely anything. Besides, I thought you didn’t enjoy violence.” 

“Still impressive though. And I’m only joking. Please don’t attack anyone, Yaz. But boxing is fun. Did you know that Muhammad Ali and I had to box a Draconian to win ownership of the moon once?” 

“Wait, Muhammad Ali owned the moon?” 

“Yeah. You’d be surprised who owns what in the solar system. Einstein has a cottage on Mars, you know!” 

Yaz laughed, her hands resting on her hips, “You’re impressive yourself, though. That Venusian ‘Karate Kid’ thing? Really cool.” 

“Thank you. It’s not that difficult once you learn it. I should really show you guys, it can be useful for self-defence.” 

“Okay,” Yaz picked up her bottle and started walking towards a pile of mats, “The others won’t be up for a bit, let’s do it now.”

The Doctor was taken aback by this, not realising that Yaz would be so down for learning about it just now. The Doctor agreed, heading off to get changed out of her rainbow shirt and blue trousers. Once she returned from the wardrobe, Yaz saw her dressed in a sports bra and a pair of tight leggings. It was an outfit she had never seen The Doctor in. For such a bubbly, hyper-active person, who was always dressed in those loose trousers and a trench coat, it was a shocking change of clothes. The two discarded their shoes and stepped barefoot onto the training mat. “So then, show me how to take down those foes!” Yaz joked.

“Venusian Aikido isn’t about physical strength, it’s about relaxation. I want you to come at me. Try to take me down.” The Doctor said. Yaz went for her, kicking at The Doctor’s leg. In a fast motion, Yaz was already on the floor, The Doctor’s hands around her shoulders. “Are you okay, was that too much?” 

Yaz began to pull herself to her feet, “No, that was good. That was so quick. How did you do it?”

“Much like Earth martial arts, Venusian Aikido is about channelling your opponent’s energy and strength back at them. Their momentum, the angle of their attack.” 

The Doctor rested her hand on Yaz’s shoulder, her thumb playing around just above Yaz’s collarbone, “Do you feel that? That’s a pressure point. When performed safely, it temporarily paralyses your opponent. Do you want me to show you?” 

“Yes,” Yaz said. Suddenly all the air in her lungs seemed to disappear, her joints froze. She was motionless, yet not choking needing to breathe somehow. She felt the air all around her go cold. The Doctor’s fingers seemed to be the only source of warmth on her body. And suddenly, it was released, The Doctor taking her fingers away. Yaz breathed deep, her body instinctually reacting to being able to move again. She felt the joints in her legs pop back into movement. “Wow, that was so weird.” 

The Doctor smiled. The two shared more moments as they threw each other about, The Doctor flipping Yaz across her back. The Earth woman was beginning to get the hang of some moves, though. She figured the Venusian Nuns would be proud of her, getting The Doctor to the ground the way she did. The Doctor was proud of her, too. She showed Yaz how to position her feet so her stance was strong, “Like a boulder,” the Time Lord said. Yaz got the drop on The Doctor, kicking at her and forcing her onto her knees before taking in a loose choke hold. 

The two did get fairly winded at points. Yaz did accidently hit The Doctor across her face, which shocked the both of them. The Doctor didn’t mind, nor was it even a painful hit. The Doctor showed her the Venusian three-eyed take down, which was difficult to get right as neither had more than three eyes. Eventually Yaz did get the hang of a Venusian Palm Strike, The Doctor suddenly finding herself immobilised and on the ground under Yaz. “That was great! You’re actually a natural at this.” Yaz sat down next to The Doctor, who was still on her back. She was exhausted but she didn’t want to leave. It was so fun, doing this with her friend. And aside from the match itself, The Doctor was very beautiful, she thought. 

The two locked eyes for a moment. Yaz couldn’t help but stare at The Doctor’s lips, how they were parted a little, how soft they looked – how soft she knew The Doctor’s skin was. She wanted more than just this, she knew. Perhaps she had felt like this for longer than she realised. They both looked away from one another, realising the rising tension in the room. The Doctor looked at the clock and said how it had been an hour and a half since they had begun training. “I’m going to head for a shower,” The Doctor said, Yaz agreeing that she would too. Yaz was the first to get up, extending her hand to help the blonde woman up. The Doctor tripped a little while doing so, stumbling into Yaz’s arms. There was that look again. The two stared at one another deeply before pulling away. 

The Doctor smiled, laughing it off and headed away. Yaz picked up her items and followed her. The Doctor was still sweating; she wasn’t as physically toned as her but Yaz knew she was just as strong as her from their training match, and it was a sight that Yaz didn’t mind seeing. Inside the changing rooms laid several shower cubicles with stained glass windowing on the doors. The room had the typical sport benches running along the walls, ones that you would find in any old gym. A rack of fresh towels hung by the entrance before being grabbed by the two women. Yaz seemed to tear her crop-top off, revealing more skin to The Doctor. The Time Lord blushed, looking away a little before realising that they were showing almost the same amount of skin. Yaz certainly didn’t mind, her gaze looking The Doctor up and down a little. “Do you want me to look away while you get out of that?” Yaz asked.

The Doctor swallowed. Something was turning inside her. She wasn’t sure what was happening. It couldn’t be, could it? “No, I don’t mind, I guess?” The Doctor said, “Do you want me to look away?”

Yaz’s eyes seemed to stare at her feet, and then back up to The Doctor. She too felt the same feeling. “I don’t mind. We’re friends, right?” 

The Doctor smiled, beginning to remove her sports bra. It came undone and she discarded it on one of the benches. Yaz couldn’t help but peak a little. The Doctor’s breasts were smaller than her’s, but beautiful nonetheless. Her nipples looked delicate due to their size. She could tell The Doctor was blushing a little. Before The Doctor realised it herself, she saw Yaz removing her own clothes. Already topless and taking her shorts off just then, Yaz kept herself shaven while The Doctor had a small patch of blonde hair around herself. The two began to laugh, wrapping towels around themselves, and each headed into a different cubical. 

The water began to pour down from all around. There was a shower-head but the walls were already nice and warm, moist to the touch. The cubical itself was nice and spacious, with a small sturdy plastic bench that someone could sit on if they wanted to. Without realising it, the two did the exact same thing. They both ran their fingers along their sex, just to ease their suspicion. They weren’t turned on, were they? But the feeling was stronger on contact, and their fingers did not need inspection to know for sure. They stood there, maybe a foot apart from their naked friend, both with untold and previously unrealised feelings for one another. It was Yaz who made the move, however. She exited her cubical and knocked on The Doctor’s door. She opened it a little, peeping her head around the corner. Yaz stepped inside, taking her hands to The Doctor’s face, holding her head as she kissed her. 

Their lips made contact. The Doctor’s eyes were wide in surprise but quickly closed. The sensation of their kiss was enough to ease the worry. Their tongues quickly slipped into each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance. When Yaz had been with her previous lovers, she was usually the dominant one. When she lost her virginity to Jim, before she realised how she preferred women, she easily topped him. And with Kathy and Sarah? Easily too. She thought maybe The Doctor would be the same. But not just then. The two were passionate. Each wanting this. No one was the submissive figure just then. The two fought in their heat. The Doctor flipped Yaz around so that her back was against the warm wall. The Doctor kissed her way down her partner’s neck, biting into her soft skin. She felt so good under her. 

Yaz’s hands felt their way across The Doctor’s chest, holding her breasts. Yaz used this to force The Doctor onto the wall, a hand moving to her hair and playing with it. Yaz made a move down her partner’s skin. Or perhaps it was still The Doctor. Neither could really tell. The steam was hot, the water nice and warm, but the body against the other? It was a furnace. The two let out soft moans as fingers felt their way across breasts and skin. The Doctor pushed Yaz down onto the bench and got down on her knees. She kissed Yaz’s midriff, her hands on her hips, pulling her so close. She kissed and bit her way to Yaz’s sex, her fingers moving in. Yaz spread her legs, allowing The Doctor easier access. She began to kiss her, a finger entering Yaz. There was a moan, followed by hands in The Doctor’s hair. 

The Doctor began to suckle on Yaz’s clit, a finger pushing in deep. Curling inside of Yaz, feeling the wet skin contract and release under her touch. The Time Lord was still getting used to her own body. She had been with many women, back when she was a man, so she knew how to pleasure Yaz. Judging by the grip on The Doctor’s hair, Yaz wasn’t complaining. Another finger was added. The two bodies wet under the shower. Yaz’s other hand found the wall, holding on for whatever she could. All that could be heard was the sound of running water and moaning. All that they could feel was the warmth of each other under the water. Yaz knew she wouldn’t last long. The Doctor was good, and adding another finger pushed her over the edge. Her first orgasm ran through her, moaning loud as The Doctor gently kissed her clit to a climax. 

Yaz breathed deep, the tension that had built up was gone. But she quickly found herself with a new tension. She was still turned on and wanted The Doctor in every way. She stood up and slammed The Doctor against the wall. She grabbed the shower-head and pulled it towards them. Yaz’s mouth did wonders for The Doctor as it began to lick her sex. The Time Lord tasted so sweet and beautiful. Just like the rest of her. She pulled the shower-head close and used it to tease The Doctor. Her legs were spread as Yaz kissed and licked and suckled and pressed her tongue all across The Doctor’s sex. The running water was intense, already making The Doctor feel weak at the knees. It trickled down and across and touched every aspect of her. It felt relaxing, pure. It was so teasing and yet so relieving. The Doctor fell back onto the bench, allowing Yaz to work her magic on her. Her breathing was erratic. Yaz’s left hand holding the shower-head as her other pressed in deep. Her mouth lapping up The Doctor’s taste. It wasn’t long before The Doctor too climaxed. It was intense, causing her to grasp onto Yaz, moaning her name deeply. She felt the air around her, how the bench was colder than the rest of the room, yet it was Yaz that she concentrated on. The eyes looking up at her. The fingers inside her. The water controlled by her. The Doctor couldnt’t help but gaze over Yaz’s body. She was so beautiful, so lean and smooth and well defined. She had curves and yet was skinny. Her abs were small and still developing but so attractive and apparent. The Doctor loved looking at her. Yaz loved the way she did. 

The Doctor dragged Yaz up to kiss her. They could taste each other on their lips. Their tongues wet from themselves and the other. Their hands held each other’s bodies tightly, exploring every inch of skin. The Doctor was under Yaz, still with her legs spread. Yaz’s fingers were still inside of The Doctor, nursing her to another orgasm. Suddenly Yaz was now on the bench, although facing away from The Doctor. She didn’t realise it happened, but she didn’t care. She felt The Doctor’s tongue deep inside her. Now The Doctor was holding the shower head, pressing it against Yaz’s sex at a perfect angle to tease her. Yaz bowed her head, moaning deeply at the pressure building inside her. She grinded her teeth, her back arching under the touch. Yaz was spread perfectly for her partner. She was used and pleasured and brought to the brink of orgasm a few times. She could tell that The Doctor was keeping her on that edge, ready at any moment to push her over it. “Please,” she muttered, “Please, Doctor.” Somehow, she knew that The Doctor was smiling when all of a sudden her body became jelly, and an orgasm ripped through her. Travelling from her belly to her legs, from her sex to her spine and up to her head. Moans and unintelligible words escaped from her lips. 

Yaz turned around, facing The Doctor. She held her down and got on top of her, straddling the blonde’s body. Yaz began to hump her gently, their legs beginning to intertwine as the two’s sexes met. The Doctor was the first to moan at this. She nodded gently as Yaz humped a little harder, the two now riding each other. The Doctor rode her from below while Yaz pressed downwards – their skin pressing deep, allowing the other to use the other. They held each other’s hands and kissed deeply as they gently rode one another. The Doctor moaned something in her native tongue into Yaz’s mouth. The two were not thinking about what was happening, or what would happen later. Were they going too far? Was this the start of something? Neither knew. Both wanted to get off and climax and feel the other climax. The Doctor was the one to press harder this time, causing Yaz to scrunch her face up at the feeling. Moans and gasps filled the air alongside the water. The two were wet all over and it made the feeling far more enjoyable than it would otherwise. Their bodies, so smooth and tight and beautiful, watching the other enjoy this. Yaz nodded her head, knowing she wouldn’t last much longer. She didn’t have to when The Doctor’s moans became louder and she realised she was climaxing. Yaz rode her harder and came at the same time. They moaned each other’s names as their legs gave out. The two were now lying next to one another on the warm, wet floor. They began to catch their breath as they looked at one another. Hands ran alongside them, their eyes locked on the other’s. They kissed deeply. Not just passionately but softly. They were lovers, right then. 

A few hours later, Graham and Ryan were sitting around the console room, the older man tending to Ryan’s head. Ryan held a bag of ice to his forehead due to the concussion he suffered yesterday. The door swung open and The Doctor and Yaz entered. They were dried, both in their typical clothing. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the two to be walking so close, as such. 

“Hey! You have a good run, Yaz?” Ryan asked as his friend came up to him. The Doctor began to punch something into the TARDIS console, flipping various levers. She couldn’t help but smirk at the question, looking up at Yaz. 

“Yeah, it was great actually. Best run I’ve had in a long time.” She answered, giving The Doctor a sly smile. Only Graham seemed to catch the glances between the two but held his tongue and said nothing. The Doctor explained where they were going – The Medusa Cascade. Just in time to see the asteroid storm enter the nebula. The TARDIS jolted to a stop in the vortex and the blonde woman ran to the doors, opening them to a beautiful burnt orange sight. And across it, all sorts of comets streaking through gas clouds. Colours the four could barely process. Colours that seemed impossible. Colours not like blue, or red, but irae and sellep. Deeply rich and warm and cold at the same time. Beside The Doctor, Yaz’s fingers began to play with her hand, and the two’s hands locked together staring at a unique sight in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thasmin is endgame and cute okay shut up x


End file.
